Second Chances
by Meiperfectneina
Summary: Sometimes life gives you a second chance, unfortunately for Snape his will come on an unexpected way. Warnings: Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well this is the fist chapter of the story (as you can see). The rating is placed because this will become a Mpreg story and I am sure many people find that sort of thing "weird" or disgusting. So if you do not like it please do not criticize the fact that it is a Male Pregnancy story, because I already warned you about it. As for anything else, it is not slash so sorry, but I do enjoy non yaoi mpreg and therefore I will keep this story away from it. (I really do believe you can have a good Mpreg story with no slash, I hope others too) SO here it goes, enjoy it and well review please.

Disclaimer: As everyone can see my name is no J.K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the character's of the book series. So I would appreciate it if you didn't sue mei. I do acknowledge that there is part of the story that is very similar to the book, this is done so to keep it close to cannon, even if the story evidently can't occur on the book's Harry Potter universe.

Second Chances

by D.E.R.G.

Nothing had been the same since he had heard that bloody prophecy. He truly despised with every fiber of his being that moment in time when he had eavesdropped on Trelawney's interview and had heard the beginning of the blasted prediction. He was fairly sure it had been the only time that crazy old bag had actually been "graced" with the power of the foresight, and he had the misfortune to be there to listen to it. He wished he had also been given the sight, at least for that brief period, maybe then he would not have committed the mistake that he did. He remembered that stupid prophesy that had told him about The Dark Lord and the child that would bring him down and he cursed his pathetic existence for the hundredth time that night. Had he known whose child the Lord would choose he would have never told him in the first place.

Yes that blasted child, the root of plenty of his suffering. Not only the reason he now feared for the life of the only woman he considered his friend, and the only one he ever loved, but also the son of his most hated rival. A constant reminder that he had not only lost the love of his live, but that he had lost her to the man he most fervently hated. And yet deep down inside of him he felt hurt, because that child also represented what he could never have, he could never have her, and he could never have a family with her… That child was everything he had ever wanted and everything he had ever hated in one package and it was threatening not only his emotional stability, but also his mental status and his loyalties. He wondered how such a creature could be the cause of so many problems and changes in his life.

He stood waiting at the edge of the forest, waiting like so many times he had waited ever since he had realized the horrible error he had committed and had seek help from an alternative source. He knew something had happened the moment the dark mark in his arm suddenly exploded with pain and then almost as suddenly disappeared. This could only mean something had happened to The Dark Lord. He wished that this somehow meant the Order had found a way to defeat Voldemort; because even if he had been one of the Lord's followers he much rather have his Lord dead than have her leave this world forever. And even if he had asked his master to spare her live, he knew her and knew she was a Gryffindor, and all Gryffindors were known for their high levels of courage. He knew enough of her to be sure that she would not stand to have her child die without putting up a fight and surely not without, if necessary, dying trying to protect him.

He desperately wished for her safety and fought to keep his hopes that somehow Dumbledore and the Order had managed to protect the family from The Dark Lord's plan. But he didn't think, or rather knew, that anyone in the Order was strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord and his followers. Therefore something else must have happened and deep down inside of him, he knew it must have been something really horrible, disastrous, probably even catastrophic…

He tried his best to keep his composure, even when his world was crumbling around him. As he sought ways to keep calmed someone apparated in front of him. Albus Dumbledore's face did not calm his spirit. The old man's usually sparkling blue eyes, seemed dull and gray, filled with pain, the kind which can only be felt when someone really dear has gone forever. Even before Albus started to talk Severus already knew what was going to be said, she was gone and there was nothing to do. And even if his entire being had spent hours, even days preparing for this news, it still hit him with the full force of a hurricane.

"Lily and James are dead…" were the words that came out of Albus mouth with great sorrow and he place his hand upon Severus shoulder in a consoling manner.

Snape was aware that the old man kept talking, because he could see his mouth moving, but he could no longer hear any of it. His mind was in turmoil as the words sank in. She was gone, her smile never to grace the earth again, her enchanting laugh to never be heard by human ears again, her beautiful green eyes never to shine again. And everything was his fault, his fault entirely, he could never live like this, not without her, knowing that it was his fault that she was gone and that no man will ever hear her sweat voice or see her sparkling eyes again. His soul and mind were shattering and all he could see was her face slowly fading away, all he could her was her sweet voice calling his name, "Sevvy!" Just like when they were kids, just like before he had turn to the Dark Arts and lost her friendship.

"She is gone… her smile… her eyes…"

"Did you hear me, Severus? Severus!" Albus Doumbledore shook the younger man, trying to get him to react, to wake from his pain induced shock.

Snape looked at Albus, still lost in his pain, but acknowledging, that the older man was speaking to him.

"Their child, Harry, is still alive."

Snape still looked at him bewildered, was this somehow supposed to bring some kind of comfort to him? He couldn't understand how the news that the brat, who had caused this whole mess, was still alive was meant to make him feel better.

"But she is not… she's gone… forever…" he could feel pain with every word.

"Not everything of her is gone, her son, he has her eyes, yes her very eyes."

"Not the same… never… lost…"

"Severus, listen to me! Not everything is lost. We must protect her child, so her sacrifice won't be in vain."

"But the Dark Lord is gone!"

"You know as well as I do, that there will be a day in which Lord Voldemort will return, and we must keep Harry safe so Lily's death will mean something."

Snape still wasn't completely convinced of what Doumbledore wanted from him. To him the child meant nothing, only a remainder of the pain and the losses suffered trough the years. But if it meant so much for Lily… he would try, try to feel beyond what he felt.

Just before Albus left for the Dursleys' house, he brought the child to Severus. He looked at the child with disdain, the death of Lily still too fresh and painful in his memory. This child, he consider, was not worth the death of such a wonderful woman. Everything about the boy reminded him of James Potter, until the child opened his eyes and he could see the emerald sparkle of Lily's eyes. For a brief moment he could see her eyes, her sweet caring gaze, her strong willed look and he knew that this child was worth protecting, if only to keep those eyes, her eyes, shinning in this world.

Doumbledore had always had this uncanny ability to convince people to do things, even when they really didn't believe in his cause. And it was so that he convinced Severus Snape to protect Harry Potter, because that way he would also protect what little was left of Lily on this world.

Unfortunately Severus Snape was not one to give up and he also was known for not accepting mistakes, not even his own. So, also on that night, he bowed that somehow, he would bring her back. Because he could not live knowing that she was gone and that her early departure from the world of the living had been his fault. He just had to find a way to bring her back and his knowledge and connections in the world of the Dark Arts would help him, one way or another. He knew there were plenty of ways to bring people back from the death, potions and spells to make inferi and ghosts, but this was not what he wanted. He wanted to have her back, entirely, her soul and body as they were and at the moment he knew of no such magic. Research would have to be made, before he could attempt anything, he would have to be more than careful, because it would not only require considerable amounts of dark magic, but it also would mean playing with her soul, which would probably mean he would only have one chance, at best, to get things right.

Years passed slowly…

It had taken him some years to find the correct potions and spells for what he wanted to do. And even more years to find the correct ingredients. Even with all of his contacts and the resources at his disposal for being a potion's master at a privileged Wizarding School as Hogwarts, and all of his connections in the trades of dark and dangerous ingredients from his past, it still took him way longer than what he wanted or expected. Lily's death still felt so heavy on him, and surely his obsession with returning her to this world only made it worst, but already twelve years had passed since her demise.

The Potter boy, as he was used to calling Harry, had already spent his first years at the school. His presence only reminding Severus much more about his loss. If the child had look like James when he first saw him twelve years ago, it was now a certainty that he was the spiting image of his life's rival. And to top it off, the boy seemed to have his father's knack for getting into trouble, and somehow out of it, with barely a scratch and not even so much as reprimand from the headmaster. That Albus, he always was too lenient on the Gryffindors… or so Severus thought. If it weren't for Harry's eyes, Severus would swear that somehow James had come back to life, just to taunt him and make his life miserable once more. But those very eyes, where also cursing him at this moment. He was forced to see them almost everyday, filled with hate and disgust at many moments.

It was true he tried his best to alienate the boy, it was his only defense mechanism against having to tolerate the boy's resemblance to his father's, but it also meant alienating that little part of Lily that still lived on this earth. It meant having to see her eyes, once more, filled with anger and hatred towards him, and having to almost daily relive that horrible moment in life, in which he had lost her. Almost daily the same look, the same stare Lily had given him before saying goodbye forever and dissolving their friendship, played across Harry's face and burned through Severus soul. At many times this just managed to anger him more with the boy, making Severus punishing him and his friends with even more force than what was really necessary.

The boy's hateful gazes also served as a punishment to Severus, he thought, that after all he had done, by no means did he deserved those eyes' compassion, happiness or any other emotion that could make him feel better inside. All he deserved from Lily, from Harry, from those green sparkling eyes, was hate and only hate, because everything had been his entire fault.

Having the boy around only made him want to speed up his plans even more. He had to bring her back, for both their sakes. For the man that always loved her and could not live without her, always feeling guilty for her death and for the boy that had grown up without knowing her, the mother that gave everything for him, that loved him even after death and whose spell still protected him.

Author Note 2: Well sorry for the abrupt end of the chapter, but I wasn't quiet sure were to end.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Second Chapter of the story, sorryc I tend to take a lot of time with things mostly because... I have school work and get lazy.

Disclaimer: As everyone can see my name is no J.K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the character's of the book series. So I would appreciate it if you didn't sue mei. I do acknowledge that there is part of the story that is very similar to the book, this is done so to keep it close to cannon, even if the story evidently can't occur on the book's Harry Potter universe.

He worked for hours after his classes were over. He spent most of his late afternoons and nights down at his dungeon searching trough countless books, looking trough countless bottles of ingredients, mixing the strangest of things. It was rare that anybody would even dare interrupt him, they all knew better than to bother Severus while he was working, especially if he was working on a project. Very few had the courage to even ask what the ex death eater was trying to do. Many speculations went around the staff, but nobody would voice them, especially since the last time anyone tried Doumbledore had been displeased and "disappointed", as he had said, that anyone could think such things of good old Severus.

It had taken him twelve years, but he had finally managed to complete his research and get all of the necessary ingredients ready for his task. In his mind and heart no amount of effort and sacrifice would ever be too much if he could see her, hear her, hold her, just one more time... He was prepared to give all of his life into bringing her back, because without her, life had no purpose. And so he began the intricate task of mixing ingredients and potions to get just the right potion that would bring her back into the world.

The only method he had found to bring back a person, with their body and soul intact, as he wanted her, was a very complex series of potions that at the end would be mixed together. It also required a complex incantation and very large amounts of magic. It was obvious this procedure was not intended to be made by ordinary wizards, since only a wizard with great magical powers and knowledge would be able to go through with it There was even a warning as how easily the whole procedure could be ruined causing not only the lost of the person who's life was trying to be restored, but also the lost of the enchanter's life. The book also presented graphical examples of the horrid creatures that could end as the result of mispronouncing the incantation. Severus was not phased by this, his years as a Death Eater had left him immune to this sort of things and he was more than confident in his magical abilities.

As he stared at the bubbling cauldron, filled with the most intricately and mysterious potion he had ever made, he felt pride on his potion skills. He was sure that he could count with his hand the number of wizards who would have been able to concoct such a complicated potion. But as inflated as his ego was at this moment he couldn't let it distract him, he needed all of his attention on the current procedure. He took a deep breath and started the chant. It took only a few seconds before he could feel the surge of magic filling the room. Slowly the air filled with light and a silhouette started appearing in front of him.

The translucent figure of a woman gradually materialized and he recognize her features, it was Lilly. His spell was working! As he gazed upon her transparent face a tear escaped his eyes. She was as beautiful as he remembered her being, maybe even more than that. He continued with the spell, hoping that she would completely materialize soon. She looked at him, with clear surprise in her expression.

"What have you done Severus?" her voice sounded to him like the song of the most enchanting bird, yet there was obvious worry in it and somehow sadness. But he couldn't stop to answer her questions, he needed to finish the incantation, or all of his work would be lost.

"Can't you see you are putting yourself and Harry in danger? You have to let me go…" but he couldn't, twelve years had not been enough to make him stop felling the way he did. He still missed her everyday and cursed his existence for losing her. He looked at her face once more and saw her frown. How could such a sad face still hold so much beauty, he would never know. She raised her transparent arms toward him and spoke to him softly as if to a child.

"Severus, you can't bring me back as you want…"

As he finished with the incantation, he was surprised to see that she was as transparent as she had been when her form first appeared. He cursed under his breath, what had he done wrong? He had followed all of the instructions! He had mixed all of the ingredients! He had chanted all of the spells! Why hadn't it worked?! He slammed his fist on the table, making bottles and cauldrons shake. As he passed his hands trough his greasy hair in frustration he looked up to see Lilly's form again.

"You haven't done anything wrong." She said calmly.

"Then-" she interrupted him.

"Didn't you hear me, you can't bring me back as you want…"

"But-"

"It doesn't mean it didn't work, it just means… you won't like how this is going to work…you should have stopped… but I guess is too late now…" her transparent form started glowing, brighter and brighter, blinding the potion master, who was used to his dark dungeons.

"Lilly!"

"I'll be back. Don't worry I'll be fine, Sevvy." She said as her form disappeared in an explosion of blinding light.

He woke up the next morning on the floor of his dungeon soaking wet with the contents of the cauldron he had been using for the restoration. He cursed remembering the devastating failure of the night before and he sighed as he noticed the mess it had created around his work place. Yet something that hadn't happen in years occurred, a smile crept to his face as he remembered that for the first time since Lilly's death he had dreamt of something that was actually pleasant and not one of his countless nightmares.

In his dream he was back at that park, the park where he had long ago met a young Lilly and her muggle sister Petunia. He could see that very Lilly playing, smiling, laughing, like she had been so many years ago when he first had met her and fallen for her. Snape was happy to see that Lilly, the one that still treated him as her friend, the one that still wanted to be around him. She reached out to him with tiny hands and said: "Ok, Sevvy! I'll give you a Second Chance. But it won't be easy." She smiled and took his hand. There was clearly a difference in ages there. Her tiny child hand in his big adult one, he couldn't quite understand, but it was only a dream, right? He tried to smile, but only managed an awkward expression, which Lilly must have found funny, because she started laughing at him with a very contagious laughter, so he couldn't help but to laugh too. He lifted her and gave her a piggy back ride making her laugh even more. He was so happy to be there with her that he didn't really care about anything. He just wanted to see her happy, like when they were young.

"I have to go now Sevvy." she said when the laughing and the ride were finished.

"But remember, you will have your second chance." she hugged him and started running away from him to what he remember was the direction of her house.

"I'll see you soon Sevvy!" she waved from a far and disappeared.

When he woke up he could still hear her voice calling his name. And for the first time in years it wasn't in anger or disappointment, but in true happiness and joy. So even if he now was soaking wet and with soreness in muscles he didn't even know he had, he smiled, because somehow she had forgiven him, even if he failed at bringing her back.


End file.
